


It's a Hard-Knock Life

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [14]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Historical, M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Slash if you squint, Tumblr, but you don't need to squint very hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 Sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merthur Newsies AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Hard-Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Merlin/Arthur Newsies!

"How many did you sell today?" asked Arthur looking morosely at the   
insignificant amount of money in his hands.

"Not enough" replied Merlin somberly, he knew they wouldn’t be eating   
tonight.

Arthur sighed as he and Merlin curled up in a barn, staying close   
together for warmth (they couldn’t afford blankets on a newsie’s pay),   
and thought _"well at least we have each other"_

**Author's Note:**

> Well that came out sadder than I intended…


End file.
